halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:All ODST characters in trouble?
Bungie released almost everything on ODSTs and what they need to join the ODSTs and such and alot of our ODST characters seem to be mal trained for the job such as mine what are we going to do? http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=16271 SPARTAN-089 00:43, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Woah... *goes off to edit his ODST* -- Sgt. johnson 01:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) wow like FML i'd have to change so much now since a majority of my articles are ODSTs -_-" Hollywood Mine are quite ok, canon :P KAC- 07:07, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Lucky i've yet to actually write my ODST's articles... I'm just totally ignoring Robert McLee's 'new ODST' and go with Nylund and Deitz 'old ODST'. McLees ruined them and turned them into some kind of massive pseudo delta force. i think im gonna keep mine the way they are but any new ones will be made with McLee's version. Hollywood I don't really see what the point is...I mean, the new info only shows that ODSTs do more than we thought, isn't that just more badass? But I don't have any ODSTs, so maybe I'm missing something that wrecks everyone else's ODSTs. Ciao, Yeah, the update just sheds more light on the ODSTs's roles in combat. The only other bit of info that I spotted was that all ODSTs are veterans of some special forces group or other, which just requires a small rewrite for the background section of an ODST character. Imagine if the ODSTs were open to just any volunteers: not enough regular marines would be recruited (since the ODST uniform is just so much more badass than the regular outfit) and the status quo would be completely destroyed. Besides, it is the Halo Bible this is from, making it the ultimate canon or something. well if it was open for volunteers that doesnt mean everyone is going to pass and graduate. and i think thats where everyone was understanding. yes it was open for volunteers which was stated in the past books but that could just mean that the training kicks just about everyone's ass and only a select few are able to pass. and for myself changing the background also changes a lot of things about my characters such as my main and favorite Pierce Hae-jin Hayase - Hollywood :Okay, put quite simply, the ODST were originally written as quite honestly, a 'non-special' force, who's only special part was there method of deployment and their 'crazy attitudes'. Liken them to Paratroopers/airborne. They aren't special forces, they are just infantry men who deploy via different methods, though the paras/airborne certainly attract 'crazies', which is what gives them their elite status, along with the fact they are often pushed harder than normal infantry. McLees rewrote them into some kind of 'DeltaForce/SAS' style unit, who are some kind of massive, hyper elite force that deploys in the most dangerous method possible and do the typical special operations duties of counter terrorism, deep battlespace recon and raiding, etc etc. He's turned what were essentially the 101st Airborne into Delta Force. Albeit a massive and stupidly deploying Delta Force, though if you ask me, they are pretty stupid about that these days anyway. ::Bungie released new information about the ODSTs? 13:04, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I have no earthly idea why everyone is so freaked about this. The way they are described is exactly how I had my characters set up... And most of you other guys who use ODSTs had the same picture of them as I did. This new release changes nothing but the tiny details, and is not worth pulling your hair out or wadding your shorts up for. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC)